


One True Love(s)

by the-nug-king (eloralouistra)



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloralouistra/pseuds/the-nug-king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a quest to save his one true loves, Galavant tries to persuade Richard's village to let him take their army to save them. Slightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Love(s)

**Author's Note:**

> I was bemoaning the lack of my OT3 in Galavant season 2, with Galavant and Isabella never even mentioning Sid while they’re busy with their annoying misunderstanding plot line. And after talking about how much better episode 3 would have been with polyamory, I accidentally wrote it.
> 
> (Warning for brief mention of incest.)

“Hello! Galavant!” The hero smiles round charmingly at the people of the democratic village, ready to present his plea. “I’ve come to ask to take your army to rescue my one true love-”

“Who? Madalena?” asks a peasant.

“No, Isabella and Sid.”

“Didn’t you already do this?”

“I don’t think I’m quite explaining this properly. You see, Isabella is actually being held hostage. She’s being forced to marry her cousin!”

The crowd mutters in disapproval. ”That’s just strange.”

“It’s not right.”

“Eww.”

“So, you’re going to let me take your army to rescue her?”

“From Valencia?”

“No, no, I need to rescue my one true love _Sid_ from Valencia. Isabella is in Hortensia.”

“I don’t think he knows what he’s talking about.”

“No, I do, you’re just not listening. I’m rescuing my one true love Isabella from Hortensia, and my one true love Sid from Valencia. It’s simple!”

“So where’s Madalena?”

“She’s in Valencia, holding Sid hostage.”

“Your one true love’s holding him hostage?”

“No, my one true love is being held hostage _by_ Madalena. Haven’t you been paying any attention?”

“And she’s forcing him to marry his cousin?”

“ _No_ , that’s Isabella, my _other_ one true love.”

“Look, I don’t know how you do things in Hortensia or Valencia or wherever you want us to send our army, but around here one means, well, one.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him!” Richard puts in from the back, as a murmur of agreement runs round the room.

“Well, while you waste time arguing with me, Isabella and Sid are being held hostage! And I will do whatever it takes to rescue them, because I am a hero, and they are my one true love. Loves.” Galavant gazes round the hall desperately. “So _please,_ can I have your vote?"


End file.
